In various settings, crops or other material may be arranged for pick-up by mechanized equipment. For example, cut material (e.g., hay) in a field may be raked or otherwise arranged into windrows in the field for further processing. Various mechanisms may then be utilized to gather such material. For example, a crop-packaging device such as a round baler may be pulled by a tractor along a windrow of cut material and may gather the material from the windrow. The material may then be passed into a packaging (e.g., baling) chamber for formation into a crop package (e.g., a bale). In various configurations, such a crop package may be generally cylindrical in shape and may be typically referred to as a “round” bale. Similarly, a baler that forms a round bale may be referred to as a “round” baler.
In certain instances, it is desirable to load one or more round bales onto a truck for transport. In these instances, due to the shape of the round bale and the rectangular shape of a bed or trailer of the truck, the number of round bales that may be transported is reduced.